


The dream mate

by KuramaKnot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuramaKnot/pseuds/KuramaKnot
Summary: Kurama finds Matatabi (who is male in this story) in the land of lightning and he decides to prank him a little. Well... if by "a little" you mean making him fall in love with you until he begs you to knot him, that is...
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Nibi | Two-tails | Matatabi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Kurama was walking through the Land of Lightning, home of his bijuu brothers Matatabi and Gyuuki. He was not there for any particular reason. The fox just wanted a nice change of scenery after being in Konoha for so long. And maybe he’d be able to catch up on his brothers while he’s there, who knows? At some point, Kurama picked up on the soft sound of snoring.

**_‘It seems to come from behind that tree, and it kind of sounds familiar. Might as well check it out.’_ **The kitsune thought to himself before doing just that. Stealthily, Kurama approached the tree, making sure that he did not wake them. Then, when he looked behind the tree, he had to try very hard to not start howling in laughter at what he saw.

**_‘Bwahaha! This is gold! If only I had that human view capture device with me. Or what did they call it again? A camera or something? Whatever, I’m going to enjoy this view for a while.’_ **Kurama thought. He saw Matatabi — his two-tailed cat bijuu brother — laying on his back and clearly sleeping. That was not what got the fox so cracked-up, though. No, what did was the fact that the feline’s hind legs were up in the air and spread apart, revealing a rock-hard, precum leaking boner for the world to see. If Kurama looked well enough, he could even see a blush underneath the cat’s fiery fur.

**_‘Khehehe,’_ ** Kurama still snickered in his mind. **_‘It seems that someone is having a wet dream. Hmm… maybe I can… yes! That would be perfect! First, I’ll use my chakra to see what got him so horny. Then it’ll be loads of fun to see if I can somehow make him subconsciously have the same reaction to_ ** **me** **_. Imagine having him as my personal little sex slave. It would be the perfect prank!’_ **He thought. Bijuu or not, when it comes to pranking he lives up to the kitsune stereotype, and then goes one step further.

He walked over to Matatabi’s forehead, where he gently placed the tip of one of his claws. **_‘Now let’s see what gets you going, little brother.’_** Kurama thought before closing his eyes and channeling chakra through his claw.

_Inside Matatabi’s mindscape…_

Kurama appeared as a purely chakra-based form in Matatabi’s mind. Like this, he was invisible to the feline. Almost like a ghost. He opened his eyes and noticed he was standing in an open hilly area, covered in grass and surrounded by forest. Not far from him, he saw Matatabi staring at something. The feline seemed very happy. His two tails were wagging and he had a dumb smile on his face.

Kurama followed Matatabi’s gaze and immediately everything became clear. In the distance on top of the highest hill that Kurama could see, but not far away enough that you cannot make out details, was another feline. Judging by the feminine body shape — and lack of sheath if Kurama saw that correctly — the feline must have been a female. And one that looked eerily similar to Matatabi at that. She too had two tails, fiery blue and black fur, and heterochromic pupils. She did not notice Matatabi staring at her, and was simply sitting and licking the back of one of her paws.

**_‘Aaahh so she is the one my little brother is so infatuated with. I’ll admit that she looks dashing already, but that does not mean there is no room for improvement. Since she is a construct of Matatabi’s imagination, I’m sure I can influence her appearance by lightly suggesting things to my little brother while he sleeps. Let’s test that, khehehe.’_ **Kurama thought before leaving his brother’s mindscape.

**“Now there are five senses I can play with. Touch, smell, taste, sight, and hearing. Well, I suppose sight is off the table since he’ll probably wake up instantly if I open his eyes. Touch, smell, and taste may become useful later. Let’s start with the easiest and go for the ears. Just to test the waters, I’ll do something innocent… but what?”** Kurama said to himself before he started thinking. He noticed his own paw next to Matatabi’s head, and saw how his orange contrasted his brother’s blue perfectly.

**“Of course! If I want to eventually turn his imaginary crush into me, a good and innocent place to start would be the color.”** Kurama said. **“Khehe, when you wake up — little brother — you better have a brand new favorite color.”** He then joked to himself. Kurama lowered his muzzle to one of Matatabi’s ears.

**_“Orange is the most beautiful color.”_ **Kurama whispered, just to see how the cat would react. He made sure to make his voice sound as gentle and caring as he could. Aside from a small twitch of his ear, Matatabi did not seem to notice Kurama’s presence at all. That made Kurama grin evilly and confident enough to move forward.

**_“Orange is my favorite color.”_ ** He then whispered. This time he channeled a small amount of chakra through his claw and into Matatabi’s head to enhance the effect his words had. Again Matatabi did not react outwardly at all. **_‘Good. This will surely do the trick.’_ **Kurama thought.

Over the next hour or so he whispered whatever similar sentence he could come up with, always stressing how great his own fur color is. Sometimes, Matatabi would even mumble something that sounded a lot like ‘orange’ in his sleep. That only made Kurama more sure that it was working.

**_‘Alright, that should be enough. Let’s see what my little brother is dreaming of now.’_ **Kurama thought before he closed his eyes and once more went into Matatabi’s mindscape. He appeared in the same imaginary landscape as before, and saw Matatabi in still in the same position, staring at that same hilltop. Kurama couldn’t help but grin at what he saw when he too looked at said hilltop. On it, there was still the same female feline, with the same two tails, and the same heterochromatic eyes. This time though, she was a beautiful orange instead of blue and black. Well, Kurama — and now Matatabi too — found it a beautiful orange, since it was the exact same shade as his own fur.

**_‘Khehe that should be enough for now. Next time he goes to sleep I’ll continue molding her to resemble me more.’_ ** Kurama thought before leaving the mindscape. He opened his eyes in the real world once more and let out a yawn. **_‘Hmm I suppose I could use a nap as well. Might as well curl up with my cute little brother like in our kit years. It’ll help him get used to my warmth khehehe.’_ **And with that thought he laid down next to Matatabi and curled up in a fluffy orange ball, using his tails and arms as a makeshift cushion.

* * *

Matatabi woke up the next morning in a typical drowsy state. He noticed he was hugging something warm, furry, and very comfy. Not wanting to open his eyes yet, he hugged whatever it was tighter.

**_‘It is probably just my tails.’_ ** He thought. Then, the morning fog in his brain started to clear up a little. **_‘Wait a second, my tails were never_ ** **this** **_furry!’_ **With mild shock he opened his eyes and was met with a lot of orange. He had no idea why, but he started blushing a little at that. He blinked a couple more times and took a good look at the orangeness.

**_‘KURAMA?! What is he doing here?’_** Matatabi thought as he recognized the orange kitsune. For some reason, he was captivated by the orange fur of his bigger bijuu brother. He let his eyes roam over the kitsune’s body, not realizing he was basically ogling him. Suddenly he felt a throbbing sensation coming from his own nether regions. The blush on his face intensified and this time he knew why. He was sporting a massive morning wood, and his brother laid right next to him.

**_‘Okay, calm down Matatabi. Thank god that Kurama is still asleep. He would never let me live it down if he saw me having a boner after sleeping next to him. I gotta get rid of this boner first of all, then I’ll wake him up and ask what he is doing here.’_ **Matatabi thought. He stood up, making sure that the fox did not wake as he did so. He walked over to the nearby river and took a deep breath, before dumping his head into the water, giving himself the equivalent of a cold shower. He held his head there until he ran out of breath.

**_‘Whoa that sure does wake you up.’_ ** He thought as he pulled his head out of the water. **_‘And it seems that it is a very good way to quickly get rid of a serious case of morning wood.’_ ** And indeed, when he looked at his groin area he was that his erection had retreated back into its sheath. **_‘Now it is time to wake that lazy fox up and get some answers.’_ **With that thought he returned back to where he and Kurama slept.

**“OI, Kurama! Wake up!”** Matatabi shouted as he sat down a couple of meters away from Kurama. The fox’ eyes opened immediately and in a split second a mischievous grin appeared on his muzzle. Matatabi knew that grin, and he also knew that it did not bode well for him since he was the grin’s target this time.

**“Don’t worry, dear brother, I’m awake. Oh! And I see you got rid of that boner of yours.”** Kurama said.

**_‘Dammit...’_ ** Matatabi thought. **“Yeah yeah. Like you never woke up with morning wood before...”** He then pouted.

**“Aw, and here I thought I was just that sexy.”** Kurama replied with fake hurt.

**“In your dreams, fox.”** Matatabi said.

**_‘Bwahaha if only you knew, cat.’_ **Kurama thought to himself with a chuckle.

**“Anyways,”** Matatabi quickly continued. The last thing he wanted to do was keep talking about his boner. **“What are you here for?”** He asked.

**“No particular reason. I just wanted a nice change of scenery from Konoha. I got kinda bored and thought I’d pay you and Gyuuki a visit here.”** Kurama replied honestly. Matatabi was a little bit surprised. It wasn’t like Kurama to just catch up with the rest of the bijuu. But then again, the fox’ words were so sincere that he had no doubt Kurama spoke the truth. That made Matatabi happy. Kurama had been grumpy for way too long. And so, Matatabi smiled at his brother.

**“How awfully nice of you. So, how are things back in Konoha?”** Matatabi asked.

They spent the rest of the day talking and genuinely enjoying each other’s company. Matatabi caught himself getting nearly entranced by Kurama’s beautiful fur a couple of times throughout the day — especially when the sun shone on it just right — but he was sure it was just due to not having seen the fox for so long. Nothing else...

* * *

**_*YAWN*_ **

**“I’m going to hit the hay. I had no idea talking to you could be so tiring.”** Matatabi said.

**“Are you saying I’m** **_boring_ ** **?”** Kurama asked with an over dramatic gasp.

**“Yes.** **_Very_ ** **boring. Now let me sleep.”** Matatabi replied with a cheeky smile. Before laying down in a comfortable position on his side.

**“Alright then, good to know.”** Kurama said with a smile of his own. **“I’ll go to sleep in a bit too, but first I’m going to enjoy the land of lightning’s starry night sky for a while.”** He added. **_‘And of course wait until you are asleep, little brother.’_ **He further added in his mind.

Kurama did actually want to watch the night sky as well, and did so at first. As time passed, however, his mind kept wandering off to the prospect of what he would make Matatabi adore this time. **_‘Hmmm let’s see. His little crush is a female and orange version of himself at the moment. What shall we change next? There is still so much to do before she looks just like me. Maybe… AH! We can’t have him like another cat, can we? Let’s make her a beautiful orange vixen tonight. And while we are at it, let’s slap another seven tails on her for good measure.’_ **He thought. He looked over to his brother and from what he could tell, the cat was finally asleep.

**“Alright brother. Let’s get you dreaming about that crush of yours.”** Kurama said softly to himself before making his way over to Matatabi’s head. Just like last time, Kurama placed the tip of a claw on Matatabi’s forehead and lowered his muzzle to the cat’s ear.

**“** **_Love._ ** **”** He whispered simply in his brother’s left ear.

**“** **_Female._ ** **”** He added. This time in the other ear.

**_“Orange.”_ **He whispered. Again in the left ear.

Kurama kept whispering these simple, but suggestive words to Matatabi. With every word he alternated the ear he’d whisper in. He knew his words were effective when Matatabi rolled over on his back, assuming a near identical position to the night before. Kurama grinned. **_‘Let’s verify that you are dreaming properly, little brother.’_ **Kurama mused before he closed his eyes and entered Matatabi’s mind.

Kurama noticed that the environment was precisely the same as before. When he looked at the spot his brother used to be, however, he saw that there was no one there. So, he quickly shifted his gaze towards the hilltop that the female was on the last time. Kurama smiled at what he saw. There on the hilltop he saw the backs of his little brother and his imaginary and now orange crush — sitting next to each other with their sides touching.

**_‘Khehe don’t they look cute together. I’ll bet myself a tail that he has a dumb grin on his face right now.’_** Kurama thought with a chuckle. He made his way over to them and walked around to their front side. The fox smiled when he saw he was right. **_‘I knew it. You are so predictable, little brother.’_** He mused. Then, he looked at the female and only one thing crossed his mind: **_‘Time to foxify you, kitten.’_** With that thought, Kurama left the mindscape.

Kurama opened his eyes in the real world and wasted no time. He placed his muzzle close to the feline’s ears and started whispering while channeling chakra through his claw.

**_“I love foxes.”_ ** Kurama started in his gentle and deep “hypnotizing voice” as Kurama called it. **“** **_I love their bushy tails, their pointy muzzles, and their captivating red and slitted eyes._ ** **”** He added. Since he was the only fox that Matatabi knew and recently interacted with, he was sure that the cat’s subconscious would mold the female to look similar to him — and not just a regular fox. But, it couldn't hurt to be extra sure.

**“** **_I love foxes. I love their bushy tails. I can’t have enough of them. Brother Kurama does it right. He has nine. That is so many._ ** **”** Kurama whispered. If he repeated that a couple of times, he was sure it would sink in.

**_“I love foxes. I love their black lips, and that mischievous aura they always carry with them.”_ **Kurama added for good measure. Like before, he kept repeating similar phrases.

**“M-Mhm-My foxy lady...”** Kurama heard Matatabi mumble in his sleep after a while. That made Kurama grin. It was a good cue that his whispering took effect. Now, all that is left is to check his handiwork, and see what Matatabi’s subconscious came up with. He closed his eyes and entered Matatabi’s mindscape.

Kurama appeared in the exact same spot he was when he left the last time, which was right in front of the couple. There was only one thought that crossed his mind when he laid his eyes on the imaginary female’s new form: **_‘Perfection.’_ **Next to his feline brother now sat a vixen. One that looked just like Kurama, were it not for the lack of sheath and balls.

**_‘My my, your imagination really has outdone itself, little brother. She looks just like how I would want a female version of myself to look. Nine tails? Check. Ears like mine? Check. Feminine foxy body shape? Check. A grin that accentuates the beautiful black lips? Check.’_ **Kurama could list a million more things he liked about her. In fact, the longer he looked at her, the more he wanted to just rut her right then and there. He was very aware of his ghost-like state in his brother’s mindscape though, so he did not get his hopes up. His body, however…

**_‘Alright, I’ll leave and take care of myself. Who would have thought I’d get so turned on by a female version of me that was conjured up by my little cat brother.’_ **Kurama thought to himself as he snickered. He left the mindscape and upon returning to the real world, he noticed he was rock-hard.

**_‘Khehehe, well I’m sure Matatabi won’t be waking up for a while. Let’s take care of you.’_ **Kurama thought as he looked at his exposed cock. He took his whole vulpine shaft inside his muzzle at once and started sucking himself off with fervor. Kurama knew the drill. He had done this a million times before. He started thrusting deep inside his own throat, all the while thinking about that vixen.

He did not have a lot of staying power, since it has been a couple of days since he last had release. Kurama felt his knot starting to form and thrust deep. He knotted his own muzzle, and came inside his own throat, nearly choking himself in the process. He was prepared and experienced though, so that did not happen.

When he felt his balls were drained and his stomach filled, he withdrew his knotted cock from his muzzle with a pop and licked his lips. **_‘Aahh that never fails to make you feel good, does it? Let’s curl up with my little brother now, my cock will shrink back into my sheath by itself. Time to catch some sleep.’_ **He thought before he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day Matatabi woke up with the vixen he dreamed about fresh in his mind. **_‘That must have been the weirdest dream I have ever had. A female Kurama? Really, brain? You couldn’t have come up with a hot lioness or something? Although, I guess she did look kinda se- NO! Not going there! I’m so glad Kurama can’t read minds. Yesterday’s morning wood was embarrassing enough.’_ ** Matatabi thought before even opening his eyes. **_‘Speaking of Kurama...’_ **

**“Hey Kurama. Wake up ya lazy fox.”** Matatabi said loud enough for Kurama to hear. He even booped his nose with one of his tails for good measure. It quickly became apparent, though, that that was a _very_ bad idea. In a split second Kurama pinned him down on his back. He hated to admit it, but the fox was stronger than him, so struggling would help nothing. Kurama growled and locked eyes with him. The fox pulled his lips back to show his sharp canines. All of that to be as intimidating as possible. Their noses almost touched.

**“Did you boop my nose with your tail?”** Kurama asked in a deceivingly calm tone. Matatabi could also hear a slight hint of playfulness, which immediately made him relax. In fact, it made him relax enough to take in the fox’ facial features properly. The piercing red slitted eyes. The orange fur — short on the muzzle, and long and fluffy on the cheeks. And of course that distinct black fur around the eyes and in the inner ears. They reminded him of that vixen in his dreams and he involuntarily started to blush in response.

Kurama noticed it and smiled deviously in his mind. **_‘Khehe, look at that blush. It seems to be working perfectly if he is already showing signs outside of his mindscape. For now though, it’ll be more fun to play ignorant and let him break the ice eventually.’_ **Kurama thought.

**“Well?”** He asked even more playfully and less intimidating this time. Seeing that Kurama was not actually trying to be intimidating anymore, Matatabi knew he could be a bit cheeky as well.

**“I mean, you have nine tails, and I only have two. So statistically speaking there is a higher chance that you booped yourself. Don’t you agree?”** Matatabi answered. They looked at each other intensely. Neither one wanted to back down. However, after a couple of seconds they couldn’t hold it anymore and both burst out in laughter.

**“Bwahaha alright then,** **_mister math_ ** **, just know that you are not allowed to boop this nose unless I say so. That clear?”** Kurama managed to ask while still laughing hysterically.

**“Nyhahaha okay, okay. It won’t happen again.”** Matatabi answered.

The rest of the day they spent together again. They talked and went on Matatabi’s favorite hike in the area, all the while making jokes at each other’s expense. Matatabi genuinely had a good time, and the same could be said for Kurama. However, Kurama had a second motive, unknown to Matatabi. Tonight he wanted to fully turn the imaginary vixen into _him_ , in all his _male_ glory. So it would help if Matatabi started liking him more. Nightfall could not come soon enough…

Luckily for Kurama, time passed quickly. Who knew that spending some quality time with your two-tailed brother could actually be fun? When they returned, it was already dark.

**“** **_*YAWN*_ ** **I am going to sleep. That hike was more than long enough. Are you going to look at the stars again?”** Matatabi asked.

**“You bet I will. Konoha produces so much light pollution, that I rarely get to see the sky like this anymore.”** Kurama replied.

**“Suit yourself. Good night.”** Matatabi said before laying down.

**“Sleep well, sleepyhead.”** Kurama said. Before he even finished his sentence, he already heard a soft snoring sound coming from the cat.

**_‘Well that was quick. Time to get to work.’_ **Kurama thought. He had a feeling that since they had such a good time together, Matatabi would start dreaming about the vixen again. She pretty much looks identical to him after all. He walked over to Matatabi’s head and entered the feline’s mind like he did the nights before.

Kurama noticed that the mindscape was in the exact same state it was when he last left. He was still standing in front of the couple on the same hilltop, and the couple sat side-by-side. **_‘Khehe enjoy your last minutes thinking of vixens, little brother. When I’m done with you tonight, you will only be attracted to tods. And it just so happens to be that I am one.’_ **Kurama thought. With nothing more to do in the mindscape, he left. Like the nights before, he lowered his muzzle to Matatabi’s ears and started whispering.

**_“I love tods. I love male foxes. I love strong male foxes. I love dominant tods. Tods... Male... Fox... Strong... Male... Tod...”_ **Kurama kept repeating those words and small phrases over and over again for the next hour, marinating them into Matatabi’s subconscious.

Kurama went inside the mindscape once more to check on his handiwork. What he saw when he arrived made him _almost_ nostalgic. He saw Matatabi play-fighting with what looked like a carbon copy of him. It was a strange experience to see himself without looking in the mirror. His doppelganger looked _exactly_ like him. From his head, down to his sheath and balls, and further down to his hind paws.

**“Come on, tell me.”** Kurama heard his clone speak as the clone won the playfight and pinned Matatabi down. **“What do you love?”** The clone finished. Even the voice was identical.

**“Hmm… I think I love tods… male foxes… strong male foxes… dominant ones!”** Matatabi answered.

**“Khehe well then it is a good thing that I am just that, isn’t it?”** The clone answered.

**“Yes. I love you.”** Matatabi said.

**“I know. Don’t I know you best?”** The clone asked.

**“Yes. Yes you do.”** Matatabi answered with a goofy smile.

Kurama watched the exchange with a grin on his face. **_‘Very good. Not much longer, little brother, and you will be a fine submissive slave to please my every desire. Khehehe, enjoy the rest of your dream.’_ **He thought before leaving the mindscape once more.

Kurama opened his eyes in the real world and looked at Matatabi’s innocent sleeping form. **_‘Tomorrow night we will do something more interesting, little brother. But for now I’ll curl up with you and get some sleep.’_ **Was the last thing Kurama thought before he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**_‘Am I actually falling in love with my own brother?’_ ** Matatabi thought first thing when he woke up.  **_‘Yesterday’s dream I just wrote off as a one time thing. Besides, then it was a vixen. But now… I can’t deny that it was definitely Kurama I was dreaming about. Yesterday was also loads of fun. Am I really...?’_ **

Matatabi opened his eyes and saw a bunch of orange tails flopped over his body. They both laid on their sides with their backs pressed against each other. Matatabi stared at those tails for a minute, taking in their beauty and elegance. Then he traced those tails back to their base until his gaze reached Kurama’s lower body. He could not quite see the fox’ sheath, since the view was obstructed by the vulpine’s body. Matatabi's instinctive reaction was to feel a little bit disappointed at that, which surprised him.

**_‘Although, should I even be surprised anymore?’_ ** He thought. He did not want to feel this way, but he had to admit that he definitely felt  _ something  _ when he looked at Kurama, and that there was nothing he could do about it. As if to test his feelings further, he stood up on all fours and walked over to Kurama’s other side, before sitting on his haunches.

Matatabi looked at Kurama’s face first of all. Like yesterday he took in all of its features. This time though, Kurama was asleep. So he took his time to soak in everything. The soft breathing that widened the fox’ nostrils with every exhale. The cute twitch of the fox’ long ears every now and then. The calm expression on the fox’ face. Put simply, Kurama looked  _ content _ , and that sight filled Matatabi with happiness and a sense of longing. It was almost hypnotizing.

Then, Matatabi moved his head sideways a bit to look at the fox’ slender and agile body.  **_‘Now that I look at it, I can see that he is built so elegantly. Powerful, of course, but graceful at the same time.’_ ** Matatabi thought.

Moving his head further, he saw what he could not see before, and a blush appeared on his face in record time.  **_‘Alright let’s not get_ ** **that** **_far ahead of myself. No ogling until I’m sure of my feelings.’_ ** Matatabi told himself as he laid his eyes on Kurama’s sizable sheath. He could not deny though that he something welling up inside him. Something like want, or need, or  _ lust _ .

He decided to quickly look back at Kurama’s head before he started thinking weird things.  **_‘Wait a second, weren’t his eyes close-’_ ** but his thoughts were interrupted.

**“Seeing something you like?”** Kurama said with a way too mischievous grin on his muzzle.  **_‘Excellent. You can’t fool me, little brother. I know you were looking at me while contemplating your feelings. But, I haven’t changed my mind. You are still the one who will break the ice.’_ ** Kurama thought.

**“Uh-ehhh what do you mean? I just… I was in deep thought.”** Matatabi managed to say unconvincingly.

**_‘Sure, and I know_ ** **exactly** **_what you were thinking of, khehehe. I’ll let him off easy this time. He’ll come begging for me eventually anyway.’_ ** Kurama thought.  **“Whatever you say, little brother. So what is the plan for today?”** He said, changing the subject much to Matatabi’s relief.

**“I thought we could maybe go to the lake I sometimes visit to freshen up.”** Matatabi came up with on the spot.

**“Very well, lead the way, cat!”** Kurama said.

And so they went to the lake Matatabi talked about. It was a two hour walk to reach the lake, where the spent the rest of the day. Like the day before, they had a good time together. Matatabi came more and more to terms with his feelings. He couldn’t help but acknowledge that he had a little crush on Kurama. Matatabi would even go as far as to say that Kurama was teasing him about it on purpose, but that was probably just his imagination.

It was not, though. Throughout the day, Kurama was constantly looking for opportunities to carefully flirt with his little brother. Be it standing or walking in front of Matatabi just right so that the cat had a clear view of his sheath. Or “accidentally” touching Matatabi’s balls with one of his tails while swimming. Whatever Kurama could come up with, he’d do.

**“Today was so much fun again, Kurama.”** Matatabi said when they returned after another two hour long walk.  **“Rather exhausting too I must say. I think I’m going to sleep right away, so good night.”** He added before laying down on his side.

**“Alright then, sleep well. I’ll join you in a bit.”** Kurama replied.  **_‘But first I have something else to do, khehehe.’_ ** Kurama added in his thoughts.

Like yesterday, it did not take long for Matatabi to fall asleep, much to Kurama’s delight.  **_‘I think it is time to switch things up a little this time. We have done three straight nights of whispering. Let’s try one of the other senses. Not counting sight, there is still taste, touch, and smell left. I think I have the perfect next step. It’ll even allow me to watch in the mindscape as his subconscious takes it in.’_ ** Kurama thought.

Instead of walking over to Matatabi’s head, placing a claw on the cat’s forehead, and whispering in said cat’s ears like the nights before, Kurama took a different approach. He carefully repositioned Matatabi’s head a tiny bit so that he had easy access to the feline’s nose.  **_‘Alright little brother, time to smell my musk.’_ ** Kurama thought before sitting on his haunches right in front of Matatabi’s face. The cat’s nose all but touched Kurama’s sheath, forcing Matatabi to passively inhale his musk.

**_‘That’s right. By the end of the night you’ll love the smell of my potent vulpine musk. Once you catch a whiff of it, you’ll only crave for more.’_ ** Kurama thought.  **_‘Actually, I think I can do better than this.’_ ** With that thought, Kurama squeezed his sheath to force out some of his pent-up pre. He rubbed it all over his sheath, which served to increase the potency of his musk even further.

**_‘There, that should be even better.’_ ** Kurama thought with a satisfied nod.  **_‘Hmmm… I know I said I’d switch things up tonight, but a little auditory stimulation won’t hurt.’_ ** With a mischievous grin, Kurama lowered his muzzle to Matatabi’s ear.

**_“I love Kurama’s scent. I love the smell of his musk. I love smelling his musky sheath. Musk… Scent… Love… Musk… Smell… Sheath… Musk… Potent...”_ ** Kurama whispered. He did not want to whisper too long, and stopped after a minute or so.

**_‘That should have helped. Now let’s see what happens inside his little kitty mind. I cannot wait, khehehe.’_ ** Kurama thought before entering Matatabi’s mind in the same way as before.

Once inside Matatabi’s mind, Kurama saw that once again Matatabi lost a playfight.  **_‘Bwahaha even in your own mind you can’t win from me.’_ ** He thought with a smirk on his face. Matatabi was pinned on his back, and Kurama’s imaginary doppelganger was looming over him. It reminded Kurama of how he pinned Matatabi in the real world two mornings ago. Then he heard his clone speak.

**“I won again.”** The clone said with a smile on his face.

**“Okay okay, I surrender! Now get off me you stinky fox.”** Matatabi said with a chuckle.  **“Actually...”** he sniffed a couple of times  **“you… don’t really smell that bad. I really like your scent, even! How have I never noticed that before?”** He asked himself.

**“I don’t know. But what can I say? I always smell lovely as far as I know. And since you said you like it so much… have some more!”** The clone said as he laid down on the cat below him, forcing Matatabi to smell the fur on his neck.

Matatabi of course started to struggle against the fox that held him down, but since he also knew they were just having fun, he had to laugh as well.  **“Nyaha alright, time-out! Before you choke me.”** Matatabi managed to say in between his giggles.

**“Aw, and here I thought I was doing you a favor. Do you not like my scent anymore?”** The clone asked with fake hurt as he moved to lay beside the cat, instead of on top of him.

**“Oh shut up, you overdramatic fluff ball.”** Matatabi replied with a chuckle.

Kurama of course saw the whole exchange, and smiled.  **_‘Khehe, how sweet. And it seems like the seeds have been planted. Let’s see how he is doing in the real world.’_ ** Kurama thought before leaving the mindscape.

Back in reality, Kurama noticed that not much had changed, until he laid his eyes on Matatabi’s groin area.  **_‘Look at that. His body is already properly reacting to my musk.’_ ** He saw the tip of Matatabi’s feline cock slowly escaping its furry housing. Every three seconds or so the cock throbbed, escaping the sheath just a little more. Kurama watched the process intently. He had to admit that it stroked his ego a little bit to see the effect his own musk had on Matatabi. A minute later, Kurama looked at a fully erect feline cock.

**_‘Khehe look at that. How inviting.’_ ** Kurama thought as he saw a bead of precum form on the tip of Matatabi’s erection. Then it throbbed again.  **_‘Well if you insist...’_ ** Kurama moved his muzzle over to Matatabi’s cock and stuck out his tongue to lap up the bit of pre. The feline cock throbbed once more in response.

**_‘Hmmm, delicious kitty cum. I’ll return the favor soon enough. Then you can have as much as I can give, my little brother.’_ ** He mused before he let out a yawn.  **_‘And I suppose it is late already. Let’s call it a day.’_ ** Kurama thought. He stood up on all fours — moving his sheath away from Matatabi’s nose — and laid on his side next to the cat, making them lay back-to-back again.

* * *

**_‘Another dream about Kurama, huh?’_ ** Matatabi thought as he woke up. Without opening his eyes, he noticed something warm and sticky touching his lower abdomen.  **_‘Is that my… did I really have a_ ** **wet** **_dream about Kurama?’_ ** He opened his eyes and confirmed his suspicions. He had another morning wood. This time courtesy of dreaming of Kurama.

**_‘Alright, I don’t think there is any use in denying it anymore. I have a crush on Kurama. There, I said it. Now I really should take care of my erection before Kurama wakes-..._ ** **that smell!** **_’_ ** He thought when he suddenly picked up on Kurama’s scent.  **_‘It is just like in the dream!’_ ** He turned around and sniffed Kurama’s neck fur.  **_‘And it is definitely coming from Kurama! His neck does not seem to be the most potent source, though. I wonder what is. I do know that it smells amazing though, and that I need more.’_ ** Matatabi thought.

Kurama woke up the moment he felt a little cat nose sniffing his neck, but decided not to react.  **_‘Khehehe it seems that it worked. Now what will you do little brother? Don’t worry, I’ll keep pretending to sleep, so go ahead. Sniff me as much as you want. Sniff me until you have found that intoxicating source you’re looking for.’_ ** He thought.

Matatabi stood up in order to track the source of Kurama's scent better. He already knew it wasn’t the neck, so he tried the head next.  **_‘Hmm… the smell seems to get a little bit fainter even. But gosh, I feel like I could look at that foxy face for ages. Very tempting, but maybe later. For now I need to find out where that scent comes from.’_ ** He thought.

Kurama of course sensed that Matatabi sniffed his head. It took a bit of willpower to not move a muscle as he felt the feline nose invading his personal space, but he managed.  **_‘Sorry to disappoint you, little brother, but my head is certainly not the place you’re looking for.’_ ** He thought to himself. Then he sensed Matatabi’s head moving down towards his neck and chest.  **_‘You’re getting closer, khehe.’_ ** Kurama mused.

**_‘Yup. It is definitely getting more potent down here.’_ ** Matatabi thought as he moved his nose first across Kurama’s chest, and then down to the fox’ abdomen. He didn’t even notice he was very close to Kurama’s sheath. All his attention was on the scent he was tracking.  **_‘I must be so close… Almost… That’s it! It must be his… sheath? Wait, it is his musk!?’_ ** Matatabi thought as he started blushing furiously. His cock throbbed at the revelation.

**_‘And we have a winner!’_ ** Kurama thought in his head.  **_‘Now what will you do? Do you dare to go further, little brother? I know you want to...’_ **

Matatabi had no idea what to do now. On one paw he wanted to stick his nose right in Kurama’s sheath, but that would surely wake the fox up. On the other paw he could play it safe and just go masturbate alone in the woods.  **_‘Oh man… Why do you make me feel like this, Kurama?’_ ** He thought. Matatabi looked over at Kurama’s head and saw that the fox seemed fast asleep still.  **_‘Looks like he won’t be waking up for a while. I’ll just masturbate here and enjoy his scent — or..._ ** **musk** **_. Gosh I can’t believe that I am actually about to masturbate to my brother’s scent.’_ ** Having decided what to do, Matatabi grabbed his cock and inhaled Kurama’s musk once more. Almost instinctively he started thrusting in his paw.

Kurama heard Matatabi starting to masturbate. He was certain that he could open his eyes without being caught peeping, since Matatabi would be too busy with other things to notice. Carefully, Kurama opened one eye. He couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of his little cat brother being sexually entranced by his musk.  **_‘Go on, little brother, don’t stop until you cum for me. Khehehe look at him go. I have to admit that this sight is making me a little aroused, but maybe that is good. It’ll be fun to see his reaction as I get erect. As far as I know he has never seen a vulpine cock, so it will also serve as a good introduction.’_ ** Kurama thought with an inward smirk.

Matatabi was getting closer, but felt that he could still go like this for about a minute before his orgasm. He was as close to Kurama’s sheath as he could get without touching it. Then all of a sudden he saw something pink starting to escape Kurama’s sheath. The potency of the smell increased even further as a result!  **_‘Is that… is Kurama getting a boner right now?!’_ ** Matatabi thought. If he wasn’t blushing already, he surely would be now. Slowly but surely Kurama’s vulpine member grew bigger and bigger. Matatabi could only look at it with lusty eyes as he subconsciously kept thrusting.

**_‘It is so smooth — and as much as I hate to say it — bigger than mine! Ah I’m getting close!’_ ** Matatabi thought. His thrusts became less frequent, but more intense as he kept looking at the growing foxhood in front of him.  **_‘It must be completely grown now, right? No way it’ll grow even larger.’_ ** He thought. Indeed the shaft was fully erect. Kurama’s knot was still sheathed, however.

Kurama mentally chuckled as he saw Matatabi being captivated by his erection, which was now fully grown.  **_‘There, fully erect. You like that, don’t you? I can see in your eyes that you’re intimidated by my size, and you haven’t even seen the knot yet. Luckily I can fix that.’_ ** Kurama thought. He flexed his cock a couple of times, making his sheath roll back a bit further every time he did so, exposing more of his knot. Kurama stopped when he saw his knot as fully exposed.

**_‘What is happening? There’s even more?! That ball at the base… is actually part of his cock?! No way that would fit anywhere!’_ ** Matatabi thought. The mere thought of something big as Kurama’s vulpine shaft and knot penetrating something was enough to send Matatabi over the edge.

**_‘HNG!’_ ** He grunted as quietly as possible. Ropes of feline cum shot from Matatabi’s tip as he kept thrusting while riding out his orgasm. He panted as silently as possible as he took a last good whiff of Kurama’s musk. What he didn’t think of, though, was that his cock was aimed right at Kurama’s. And so, some of his seed covered Kurama’s groin area.

Kurama looked intently as he saw Matatabi cum, courtesy of his foxy musk. He saw the jets of feline semen covering the ground, and some of it even got into his orange fur!  **_‘My my, does he not even realize that he is shooting some of his cum on me? I certainly don’t mind, but he does not know that. Khehehe what will he do when he realizes that?’_ ** Kurama thought. 

Matatabi finally came down from his high.  **‘** **_That was probably the best orgasm I have ever had. Who knew that a fox cock could be so enticing?’_ ** Matatabi thought before looking down at the mess he’d made. His eyes widened in shock when he saw he accidentally unloaded some of his seed on Kurama’s still erect cock, balls, and sheath.  **_‘Nonononono not good! What do I do?! Maybe it’ll just dry up fast enough? And maybe then he’ll think it is his own cum after a wet dream? Yes, that could work! Just act innocent and the problem will hopefully solve itself! I gotta scram before he wakes up. I’ll return in half an hour or so and hope for the best.’_ ** With no further time to waste Matatabi ran away as quickly and silently as he could.

It took all of Kurama’s self control to not burst out laughing when he saw Matatabi’s realization of what he had done settle in.  **_‘Bwahaha! That’s right! What are you going to do now? I’ll bet myself two tails that he’ll run away.’_ ** Kurama thought. He snickered mentally when he saw that Matatabi indeed ran away. When Matatabi was out of sight and earshot, Kurama finally allowed himself to laugh.

**“Bwahaha I don’t think that I will ever forget this morning. It is almost a shame that he won’t be so innocent for much longer.”** Kurama said as he rolled on the floor in laughter. Then he remembered that Matatabi just served him some delicious breakfast.  **“Let’s give your seed a little taste, shall we?”** He said before licking as much of the feline semen from his groin area. Kurama smacked his lips in delight.  **“You make some tasty cum, little brother. A good start of the day. Now what shall I do until he comes back?”** Kurama pondered on the possibilities for a couple of minutes.

**“Ohhh wouldn’t it be lovely to have him return at just the moment I am sucking myself off? I know he wants to watch that, so why not give him a little show? Just gotta make sure I stay erect before I sense him returning.”** Kurama said to himself as he gave his cock a gentle lick.

It was about half an hour later when Kurama finally sensed Matatabi coming closer.  **_‘Khehe, showtime!’_ ** Kurama thought with a grin on his muzzle. He made sure to position himself so that Matatabi would have a clear view of his cock. Then he bent his agile vulpine body to start lapping at his member.

Matatabi approached their sleeping spot and was about to shout a greeting. Just before he did, though, he saw Kurama sucking himself off.  **_‘Oh god I thought this erotic morning was over. But thank every deity that he does not seem to have noticed my little accident.’_ ** Matatabi thought as a blush formed on his face once more.  **_‘I uhhh… I suppose I could just watch for a while. He does not have to know I’m here.’_ ** He decided.

Matatabi got entranced by the motions of Kurama’s pelvis thrusting the vulpine member deep in the fox’ throat. Matatabi licked his lips when he saw pre starting to drool out of Kurama’s open muzzle. He was excited to see what Kurama would do with the knot at the base.  **_‘Could he take that in his mouth as well? No way right?’_ ** He thought.

As if Kurama was listening, his thrusts became harder. It was obvious to Matatabi that the fox was getting close to release. With every thrust it looked like Kurama was trying to fit as much of his cock in his muzzle as possible — knot and all.  **_‘No way! Is he actually-’_ ** but before he could finish his question, he already had his answer. Matatabi started to pant without realizing it as he saw Kurama knotting his foxy face. Matatabi had no idea that Kurama could open his maw so wide.  **_‘He must have done this before.’_ ** He thought.

Meanwhile, Kurama was enjoying a load of his own kitsune spunk.  **_‘Hmmm more delicious breakfast khehe. I hope you’re watching, little brother, because you might have learned a thing or two.’_ ** He thought to himself. When he stopped cumming he withdrew his cock from his muzzle. He let out a satisfied sigh before licking up some of his spilled seed. Then all of a sudden he looked straight at where Matatabi was.  **“How would you rate my performance, little brother?”** He said.

Matatabi’s eyes widened as he got a sinking feeling.  **_‘Did he really sense me?’_ ** He thought. His answer came quick.

**“Well? I know you’ve been watching, so you might as well come here.”** Kurama shouted. Matatabi knew he was caught and had no choice but to do as Kurama said.

**“Uhmm… hey Kurama?”** Matatabi greeted.

**“Hey there little brother. Don’t you know it is rude to watch something as personal as this?”** Kurama asked with a mischievous grin as he pointed at his shrinking cock.

Matatabi was not sure what to do.  **_‘Should I confess? No... I’m not ready for him to know about that yet...’_ ** He thought. So instead he resorted to a more defensive response.  **“H-Hey! I wasn’t watching! I just got here!”** He replied.

**“Sure you did.”** Kurama said, knowing that Matatabi was lying.  **_‘Still not wanting to break the ice I see? Very well. I can wait much longer than you can resist anyway. You’ll cave soon enough.’_ ** He then thought, confident that Matatabi would not be able to resist him for much longer.

**“Anyway, let me finish my breakfast real quick and then we’ll go do something.”** Kurama said, changing the subject.

**“Finish your breakfast? What breakfast?”** Matatabi asked. He was relieved that Kurama changed the subject, but also confused about the breakfast part. Kurama did not reply verbally, and let Matatabi watch as he licked up the seed he spilled a minute ago.  **“Oh…** **_that_ ** **breakfast...”** Matatabi muttered with an embarrassed beet-red face, yet unable to look away.

**“Bwahaha it is so easy to tease you and get you flustered, little brother. Anyway, I’m finished so let’s get going. Any ideas as to what we can do today?”** Kurama asked.

**“U-Um yes, of course! We can go on a hike again, this time to see the famous cliffs of the Land of Lightning. It’ll probably take all day.”** Matatabi said. He’d do anything as long as it got his mind off thinking of Kurama’s foxhood.

**“Sounds like a plan!”** Kurama said before he looked Matatabi in the eye with his trademark grin.  **“I hope that it won’t take long for your own erection to go away. I don’t know about you, but I think walking with a boner for a long time is not comfortable.”** He told Matatabi.

**“I’LL BE FINE LET’S JUST GO!”** Matatabi said quickly. He couldn’t take anymore teasing and his face couldn’t get any redder.  **_‘Did I really just stand there with a hard-on the entire time? How did I not notice that?! Just what do you do to me, Kurama?’_ ** Matatabi thought.

**“Alright then. Lead the way, cat!”** Kurama said.


End file.
